Blue Profound Sect
The Blue Profound Sect is one of the 6 Greatest Sects in Blue Profound Heaven. Background It was founded by the Blue Profound Heaven Master Cang Xuan, who was also the only Saint-tier Yuan Master ever appeared in the Heaven. It was also the strongest sect until Cang Xuan was plotted to be killed by Saint Palace with the help of Saint Race; but, it once again is back to its glory after the arrival and achievements of Zhou Yuan for only 2 years. History After Cang Xuan founded the Blue Profound Sect, he trained 4 disciplines (Qing Yang, Tian Shu, Gu Tianhong, and Liu Lianyan), accepted 1 servant boy (Ling Jun), and asked his old sect senior (Lei Jun) who then became respectively 6 Peak Masters, while he was in charge of the seventh peak. Lei Jun, who was respected by Cang Xuan in the past because he helped Cang Xuan a lot in his cultivation, became jealous of Cang Xuan's power and endowment. That was why when the Saint Palace Master - Saint Yuan - asked for help to get rid of Cang Xuan, he cooperated. Liu Lianyan, who fell in love with her master/teacher, was given false information by Lei Jun that Cang Xuan was unable to fall in love due to the Blue Profound Saint Seal and then sneakily drew a rune that was similar to the "Clear Heart Rune" on the seal, causing the seal to be weakened and so was Cang Xuan. The seal was obviously protected by an extremely strong barrier that blocked everyone except those with Cang Xuan's permission. This was where Ling Jun took action. He used to be a homeless orphan and saved by Liu Lianyan who then asked Cang Xuan to accept him as his servant. At first, Cang Xuan refused, but Ling Jun stubbornly kneeled in front of the sect for one month to beg for his acceptance in order to stay by Liu Lianyan's side. When she asked him to steal the seal for her, Ling Jun accepted because he didn't want to disappoint her, even if she didn't love him. After Cang Xuan was weakened, the Saint Palace created a vulnerability in the Chaos Origin Saint Killer Array, which was used to prevent apex level experts from the Saint Race to descend, then allowed them to go after Cang Xuan. What happened afterward was still unknown, but Cang Xuan was chased by 3 apex yuan masters of Saint Race while carrying with baby Yao Yao. He determined that he couldn't escape, Cang Xuan opened a spatial portal to transport her to Cang Yuan and got killed by Saint Race physically. With his last power, he divided the power of and hid away the Blue Profound Saint Seal. Losing the pillar, the Blue Profound Sect lost its title of the strongest sect to Saint Palace. Sect Hierarchy # Sect Master (must be a Law Domain Realm Yuan Master): Qing Yang # Peak Elders (must be a Nascent Origin Realm Yuan Master): Tian Shu, Gu Tianhong, Liu Lianyan, Ling Jun, and Lei Jun # Sect Elders (must be a Heavenly Sun Realm Yuan Master): Shen Taiyuan, Lu Hong, Lu Song, Elder Miao, ... # Disciplines (Alpha-Origin and Divine Palace Realm Yuan Masters) Sect Divisions # Saint Yuan Peak #* The first peak created by the Saint Cang Xuan # Blue Profound Peak #* Currently the strongest peak in the sect #* Governed by the current Sect Leader and the eldest student of Cang Xuan, Qing Yang # Sword Cometh Peak #* The peak whose specialty is the sword-type genesis qi cultivation # Snow Lotus Peak #* The peak that has the most beautiful and handsome disciplines # Hong Ya Peak #* The peak whose specialty is the body cultivation # Spirit Rune Peak #* The peak whose specialty is the genesis rune cultivation # Thunder Prison Peak #* The peak whose responsibility is to enforce and preserve the rules of the sect Important Locations & Events * Outer Mountains ** The place where new disciplines would have three months to acclimatize and train. After this, it would be the P'eak Selection Ceremony'. And only by passing the peak selection ceremony would the disciplines be allowed to enter one of the seven peaks, and formally become disciples of the Cang Xuan Sect. ** About half of the participants will be eliminated during the peak selection ceremony once a year. These individuals can only become recorded disciples which may only train outside the peaks. Only after making sufficient contributions will they be permitted to join the seven peaks. ** The disciplines were divided into 3 classes: the first was the strongest and most talented geniuses, the second was quite talented, while the third was the most mediocre ones. *** The more talented the disciplines or the higher their classes the better the treatments and resources were provided ** The top 10 in the Peal Selection Ceremony are directly promoted to golden-belt disciplines * Inner Mountains ** The place where true disciplines of the Sect resided and cultivated in their respective peaks ** The resources and treatments were a lot better than the outer mountains ** The disciplines were divided into 3 levels *** The lowest-tier is black-belt *** The middle-tier is golden-belt *** The highest-tier is purple-belt ** The disciplines that are higher than the purple-belt ones are the chief discipline and the Saint Children * Saint Child Peak ** In the Sect, every generation of disciples will compete to determine the ten strongest individuals, and these ten are known as the Blue Profound Sect’s ten great Saint Children, the ones that stand at the apex of all the disciples. ** To encourage the other disciples, the Sect established the Saint Child Peak and inscribed the names of the ten Saint Children upon it such that they may enjoy the respect and admiration of numerous disciples. * Genesis Marrow Baptism ** Located at the origin pond (comparable to sea), formed by Genesis Dragon Veins (look like rivers). *** These veins/rivers are condensed by the Heaven and Earth Genesis Qi; extremely pure ** Opened once every 2 months for purple-belt disciplines and higher only *** With the exception of the champion of the Peak Selection Ceremony to enter once *** The Saint Children were free to enter the origin pond and had their own territories ** The baptism used the dragon genesis marrows collected from the water beasts formed by the dragon qi the origin pond of the Genesis Dragon Qi in 9 days. *** The bigger the water beasts the purer and larger the dragon genesis marrows, leading to a higher level of baptism ** The collected dragon genesis marrows would be absorbed by the baptism column on the baptism stage to refine the genesis qi the yuan master on the 10th day. ** Each year, there is a competition between 7 peaks to determine who collects the most dragon genesis marrows. * Hundred Fragrance House ** This place is a restaurant that has 2 divisions (one for the outer mountain and another for the inner mountains). *** The inner division is more profound and diverse ** For the numerous outer mountain disciples, it was a place with extremely good service. The wide range of delicacies available was only second to the high-grade ingredients used. Not only would the food satisfy your appetite, but it would also even benefit your cultivation. * Glittering Jewels Pavilion ** This place is an all-purpose shopping center that also has 2 divisions (one for the outer mountain and another for the inner mountains). *** The inner division is more profound and diverse ** Disciplines visit the pavilion every day to buy necessary items for their daily needs and mostly genesis resources for their cultivation. * Purple-belt Selection ** Occurred twice a year ** Attended by the all the Peak Lords and the current Sect Leader or Headmaster ** Limited slots for each selection ** The first part of the selection is to collect at least 20 marks, which is equivalent to defeat 20 other golden-belt disciplines. Only 10 golden-belt disciplines would be promoted to purple-belt. ** The second part of the selection is to survive a battle against a purple-belt discipline as long as possible within an incense stick. *** The one who could hold on to the fight the longest would be the champion. *** The champion would be rewarded with a rare genesis item that benefits their cultivation * Chief Discipline Selection ** Occurred once a year ** Attended by the all the Peak Lords and the current Sect Leader or Headmaster ** This is the only time that the position of the chief discipline could be challenged. ** The chief disciplines (new or old) of all 7 peaks would be rewarded with a High-level Heaven-tier Yuan Techniques, taken from the Blue Profound Seven Techniques Gallery ' Outer Court.jpg|Outer Mountains Living Quarters.jpg|Living quarters for outer mountains' 1st disciplines ' Category:Organisations Category:Sects